<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuesdays by FoxyNerdTahaji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457234">Tuesdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyNerdTahaji/pseuds/FoxyNerdTahaji'>FoxyNerdTahaji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Romance, Workaholic Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyNerdTahaji/pseuds/FoxyNerdTahaji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco was a brilliant business-man, truly a genius. After the hell he caused in his youth, after all the suffering he played part to, he still managed to win over public opinion."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tuesdays : Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco hated Tuesdays.</p>
<p>He reached for the wand on his bedside table, attempting to Silencio the banshee-esq screech which was currently emanating from his alarm clock.</p>
<p>6:00AM</p>
<p>Draco's eyes glowered at the clock.  Just once.. Just once.. he'd like to sleep in past eight. He groaned as the sound grew louder.</p>
<p>It took a small battle of wits between his brain and his wrist.. but he eventually got the two to co-operate enough to turn the blasted thing off.  </p>
<p>Tuesdays always started off the same as any other day. The Same sun peaking over the horizon,  piercing its way into his bedroom window. The Same blasted alarm clock screeching and cursing at him, in that same god awful tone as the day before. </p>
<p>And...</p>
<p>The same 'rap tap tap' on his door as Fletcher, his butler/house elf, came in to rouse him from his slumber.</p>
<p>Every morning Fletcher stood there at the edge of Draco's bed, wished him a good morning, and listed off the days planned activities and events in monotone.</p>
<p>His life had become a barrage of board meetings, client meetings, garden outings, luncheons, cocktail events, contracts, and formalities. Fletcher's little morning routine had become a necessity to keep track of it all. </p>
<p>Fletcher was not your typical elf. He had a very sophisticated, no nonsense, and slightly snobbish air about him.  Though never one to question his master's authority, his tone was on occasion condescending and oft laced with sarcasm. A copper monocle was perched upon his right eye, chest out, chin up, he was proud of his position as head elf at Malfoy Manor.  A fine specimen of house elf indeed.</p>
<p>Draco rather liked the little bastard, despite himself.</p>
<p>He forced himself to sit up in bed as a second elf brought him his morning coffee: black, just as he preferred it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sipping at it slowly, he scratched at his bare chest.  Several Scars apparent even 5 years after the war had ended. Some scars more visible than others.  </p>
<p>After he grazed his chest with his left hand...  the same fingers found themselves rummaging through his frosty blonde hair, which.. when not gelled back or painstakingly straightened, took on a much more natural appearance.  </p>
<p>In fact, Draco appeared down-right rugged this morning.</p>
<p>So, there he sat, hair tousled, as a third elf entered the bed-chamber to hand him a copy of the daily prophet.</p>
<p>Skimming through the pages and catching up with the latest quiddich scores, Fletcher reminded him of the 5 various meetings he was to attend this morning, all before the clock struck noon.  </p>
<p>Draco yawned.</p>
<p>"..then at 12:30pm you will be having Lunch with your mother in the Gardens, as promised by you yesterday.." the small elf quirked an eyebrow  "this is of course after having 'forgotten' to attend her dinner party the night before" Fletcher paused and gave the young master a knowing look and coughed rather loudly.</p>
<p>Draco had most certainly not 'forgotten' about the party... he simply didn't wish to attend another one of his mother's boring matchmaking events. She threw a dinner at least twice a month,  and... despite specifically pointing out that all of the woman she had tried to charm him with, were merely money-grubbing half-wits, with noticeable breast enhancement enchantments; she insisted that Draco was just being stubborn and needed to go on at least 1 date before casting complete judgment on the poor girls.  She of course wanted grandchildren, and grandchildren did not simply pop out of thin air, as she took every possible opportunity on Earth to remind him.</p>
<p>'Sigh' Yes, he'd have to attend lunch today. Hopefully she would not have had enough time to invite another potential 'canidate' to join them since his dinner cancellation yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahem... where was I?" Fletcher had obviously given the young master a moment to note the snide cough he had previously delivered. </p>
<p>Cheeky little thing.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, lunch...followed by your weekly meeting at the ministry at 1:30pm...."</p>
<p>Here it comes... the real reason why Tuesdays seemed to suck the joy from Draco's lungs like a bleeding Dementor's Kiss.</p>
<p>“This week's agenda features: A Possibly contaminated batch of Floo Powder shipped in from France last Saturday, Marlworfs and their potential for use in the medical field, another attempt on the ministry's part to tackle the ongoing drama revolving around the sale and acquisition of Unicorn hair, and lastly some nonsense about the recent attacks on muggle born citizens around the country, and whether or not you are involved."</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes.  Being a former death-eater really had its down sides.  </p>
<p>The Slytherin with-in him was a survivor, and immediately after the high courts had sentenced his father to death, and granted he and his mother full pardon, he took it upon himself to guarantee his family's survival.</p>
<p>Draco became the head of the family when his father died, and as such, inherited the Malfoy Family Fortune.  The vast empire that was Malfoy, a network of companies and real estate within the wizarding world (worth more galleons than half the wizarding world made in a lifetime), was threatening to collapse.  After the war, no one wanted to be associated with the Malfoy name. Not that this surprised Draco, but it was indeed a burden set upon his shoulders. One that Draco was determined to correct.</p>
<p> It was up to Draco to salvage his inheritance, swallow his pride, and re-invent himself ( at least from a PR standpoint ), in order to keep his family's name in power.</p>
<p>He donated to charity's helping the families of Muggle born witches and wizards that were injured or killed during the war. </p>
<p>His behavior at public events (which he forced himself to attend for good publicity...)  was civil and courteous.  “An absolute Gentlemen”, as 'Business &amp; Broomsticks' magazine had proclaimed. This was of course not long after he schmoozed with the editor-in-chief (a half blood herself), over tea and sandwiches</p>
<p>He was cahrming, and knew how to dazzle his way around a crowd.  Slytherin's were after all known for their snake like charm and wit.</p>
<p>He openly apologized to the wizarding world at a press conference not long after the war had ended,  and opened the door for the first time in Malfoy history to Muggle-born investors and business partners world-wide. </p>
<p>His father would have died, had he not been dead already.</p>
<p>It took years of humble humility, thousands of galleons in donations, a mountain of Slytherin ambition, and some serious ass-kissing to re-build his family fortune, but eventually he found success. </p>
<p>He was once again amongst the most powerful and influential wizards of his time, and it only took him 5 years to accomplish this.</p>
<p>Draco was a brilliant business-man, truly a genius.  After the hell he caused in his youth, after all the suffering he played part to, he still managed to win over public opinion.   </p>
<p>The only thorn in his side was that as part of his release from all charges brought against him during the war, he would be forced to attend weekly meetings at the ministry to insure that he and his companies ran smoothly, fairly, and complied with all current magical law practices in Britain.</p>
<p> Every single Tuesday for as long as he could remember, he'd been forced to attend these awful meetings.  The ministry was really one hot gigantic bureaucratic mess... and despite his initial protest, it was considered a mandatory event on his calendar.   If he wished to keep his company in fine and legal standing within ministry guidelines in acordinance with Wizard law sector: 346 Alpha 7 first paragraph B12. 'ugh'...anyway.... it was non-negotiable, he would have to attend.</p>
<p>Draco's lip twitched at the thought, despite his efforts, he'd never be able to shake off his past.</p>
<p>“and lastly at 7pm: dinner with Whimbley and Chester Wintersbane, in an attempt to purchase their estate, and turn it into a bed and breakfast.   I believe it notes here in your hand-scribble something about future site of quiddich world cup... and potential for great return”.   </p>
<p>Draco stood from his bed, his Coffee cup long since emptied and set on the bedside table.  <br/>He gave Fletcher a nod of dismissal and snapped his fingers twice.</p>
<p>Promptly, several elves apparated into the room with a popping sound. Each of them carrying articles of clothing for their handsome young master.</p>
<p>After a few pushups, a quick shower, and  a moment in the mirror to slightly style his hair, he was ready to get dressed. Choosing to ignore his facial hair just this once in an attempt to further annoy his mother at lunch later in the day, he stepped out of the bathroom stark naked with all but a smirk on his face and began changing.</p>
<p>He put on a fine suit of darkest charcoal grey to give his eyes a powerful edge during today's business meetings. A crisp button up shirt of similar hue rested underneath the vest of his three piece suit. His tie was made of the finest silk money could buy, to both impress and intimidate his rivals, and his shoes pointed outward to accentuate the sharp angles of his face. He looked every bit the aristocrat he was raised to be. His nails were finely kept and trimmed, his hair immaculate, and his trademark smirk lined his face perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There  was no stopping him today. He was oozing with confidence.<br/>And with that, he apparated to his first appointment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tuesdays : Hermione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione loved Tuesdays.</p>
<p>Her alarm, a peaceful Gaelic melody accompanied by harp, lulled her out of sleep each morning at exactly ‘5:00am’</p>
<p>Her frizzy hair was still partially tied in a ponytail, with only a few tendrils slipping out at the sides, as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms high above her head, yawning deeply. </p>
<p>She let the music play on, as she made herself a simple breakfast of egg on toast with Coffee. </p>
<p>Her simple white t-shirt/night-gown, slipped comfortably off one shoulder, giving her a slightly disheveled appearance, as she cooked and sang along quietly to the tune. </p>
<p>The milk she poured into her brightly decorated, red Gryffindor mug, created a soft caramel coloured coffee. Just the way she liked it.</p>
<p> A smile spread across her face after that first delicious sip, followed by a muted sigh, as the coffee both warmed her insides, and gave her body that first shock of caffeine she craved each morning. </p>
<p>Once breakfast was completely prepared, she took her plate, her cup, and the book she was currently reading out onto her small apartment balcony, in order to watch the sunrise and enjoy a few short chapters of quiet reading, before work must once again begin.</p>
<p>After an hour of this peaceful ritual, which she participated in daily. She would come inside and start preparing for her day at the office.</p>
<p>Tuesdays were oh-so-deliciously busy.  Glancing over her neatly written schedule in her daily planner, Hermione noticed that today’s Tuesday was no exception:</p>
<p>7:00am:  A meeting with the head of management at Gringotts, to ensure the future safety of their employees.  The accidental setting-off of their Grim-Sweeper Alarm System last weekend, caused quite the ruckus, and some lawsuits were promptly being filed as a result of the accidents that had occurred thereafter. </p>
<p>((expected run-time: 2 hrs))</p>
<p>9:00am: Meet up with 'Shaz', a new employee, to go over her new position, and the expectations of the office.  </p>
<p>((roughly: 30 min))</p>
<p>9:30am: Brief visit with Harry and Ron, in the Auror’s department, for both personal and professional reasons.</p>
<p>A smiley face finished her sentence here, Colored-in with a yellow highlighter, no less.</p>
<p>This brought a smile to her face.</p>
<p>10:15am: Continue work on the Hum-Dinger Report. Due Thursday!!!</p>
<p>(Three exclamations, no less)</p>
<p> ((Estimated at a 3hr +workload)) </p>
<p>Here she doodled a sad self caricature. Her hair extra frazzled, and eyes bulging. This did not bring a smile to her face. </p>
<p>At 1:30pm: Quickly attend one meeting, concerning the sleaziest aristocrat ever known to walk the Earth.</p>
<p>Hermione let out a huge sigh and continued reading.</p>
<p>Defend him, despite everything, from false accusations brought against him, as you were witness to his whereabouts on the date mentioned in the accuser’s report filed last week. (Don't forget to bring your receipt from Lucky's Clover to verify your presence.) </p>
<p>Hermione paused to verify the location of her receipt before continuing.</p>
<p>2:30pm: Promptly make it back to your office in time to deliver the Hum-Dinger Report to your boss, early. (If all goes smoothly)</p>
<p>Something told hermione this would not be the case.</p>
<p>The rest of her schedule went on much like the first half of her day, but at the end of her shift highlighted brightly with a  Golden Gryffindor Glitter Pen, Hermione wrote something special down.  </p>
<p>7:00pm: Go on date with David Weld.</p>
<p>Hermione never went on dates. Not since Ron and her had ended their short relationship, only one month after it had started. She figured if it couldn’t work out with her best friend, it wasn’t going to work out with anyone.  And so, she decided to give up on the matter all together. Which suited her just fine, as she was often too busy to go out anyway.</p>
<p>She kept herself busy with work, family, work, and travel.  Did I mention work? </p>
<p>And it was all fine, really it was, until one day it wasn’t. </p>
<p>Hermione felt lonely, terribly lonely.  And admittedly, she had no idea where to begin looking for a potential life partner. </p>
<p>Therefore, despite herself, she was beginning to feel desperate, which always led to terrible choices, and Hermione hated poor decision making more than anything.  </p>
<p>So one very lonely Saturday,  she decided to go out…. to eat... alone….. at Lucky’s Clover no less, and ordered herself a large glass of Pinot Noir, and sat at the bar, dining on a plate full of garlic smothered mussels, trying not to cry as she watched all the couples dine around her.  </p>
<p>‘Let’s blame that one on the moon shall we’.  She sighed. </p>
<p>Much to her dismay, Malfoy was there too, only he had someone at his table to talk to. Was it a Date? A Business partner? Who knew, but they were having a great time by the looks of it.</p>
<p>It was a bit of a kick to her pride, admittedly, watching Malfoy have such a great time with a beautiful stranger. So, when she came home that evening, she immediately floo’d Ginny, and demanded that she set her up with someone too, and soon, so that she could try her attempt at being charming and happy as well.</p>
<p>Fast forward to last weekend, when Ginny finally sent her a picture of an acquaintance who was interested in an evening out. He was handsome, no complaints there, but Hermione was still a little nervous about meeting someone she’d never met before.  What if he found her boring? What if he was boring?  What exactly was she to expect out of all of this?  And why meet on a Tuesday? </p>
<p>::Sigh::</p>
<p>Hermione shrugged.  Nerves aside, she really was excited. Excited to at least try this whole dating thing.  </p>
<p>So with a beautiful red pencil skirt and matching heals, a lovely white blouse with slightly ruffled sleeves, and her hair pinned up in a loose bun, Hermione stepped into her fireplace and left for work.  </p>
<p>This time, that fluttery feeling in her stomach was not a side effect of the floo’, but instead a side effect of her nervous heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>